The Wind Beneath My Wings
by Seto Kaiba556
Summary: One Shot- Song Fic to the Wind Beneath My Wings


Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-gi-oh or the song Wind Beneath My Wings

The Wind Beneath My Wings

(Ohhhh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh.)

Mokuba walked silently down the hall of his brothers building. It was about 12:00 in the mourning and the entire building was empty except for him and his brother. 'Seto will kill me if he caught me here this late on a school night.' Mokuba thought as kept on walking. He finally came down to the end of the hall were a door was slightly ajar and light was spilling out room and into the dimly lit hall. Mokuba peered into the office to see none other than his older brother typing furiously at the computer.

(It must have been cold there in my shadow,)

Seto?" Mokuba said quietly as he walked into the room. "What?!? Seto said. His eyes darting up. Fatigue was evident on his face as he looked to the digital clock on his desk. "What are you doing up this late on a school night?" Seto asked as he looked as his little brother warily. "I had a nightmare Seto!" Mokuba said as he looked up at his older brother, shame edging it's way onto his face. 

(to never have sunlight on your face.)

"Come here." Seto said as he looked down at his brother a smile coming to his face. "What was the nightmare about?" He asked his little brother in a philosophical tone. "I had a dream that he came back and took you from me." Mokuba said as tears threatening to fall from his eyes again.

(You were content to let me shine, that's your way.)

"Shh, Mokuba." Kaiba said to his younger brother. He had known exactly whom his little brother had been speaking of, it was none other that his adoptive father. "It's okay, I'll never leave you. I'll always be there for you." Seto said as he rubbed his brothers back.

(You always walked a step behind.)

"Thank you so much Seto, for every thing." Mokuba said as he blinked away his tears. "I love you Seto." He said as he looked up at the man whom had sacrificed every thing for the betterment of his life. "No problem kiddo, I love you to." Seto said as he embraced his brother. They both just stayed there for a little bit, taking the moment in.

(So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strain.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.)

Mokuba sat there in his brothers arms. He was currently starting to remember some of the memories from long ago.

FLASH BACK

A little Mokuba sat on the edge of his bed looking up at his older brother. "Seto, are you sure you are going to be able to finish both of them?" Mokuba asked as he look worriedly at his brother. They had both had been assigned a program that had to be finished in about another hour. "Yeah, I'll be able to." A mini Seto said as his fingers moved across the keyboard at a lightning fast speed. "I am done with one." Seto announced as he pressed a button and a disk popped out from the tower of the computer. "Yey!!" Mokuba rejoiced. A bout 20 minutes later a man around his mid forties ran in the room with a belt in his hand. "Your 40 minutes early!" Seto said angrily. "So I lied, Lets see the programs, and who ever did not finished is getting beat." He said evilly. "Only Mokuba finished." Seto said solemnly. "I see, good job Mokuba, as for you!" He said as he brought the end of the belt slashing against Seto's face.

(Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.)

'I wonder if you know that you're my hero?' Mokuba thought, this was directed to his brother. 'I wish I could be as strong as you, I don't know how you supported both of us like that over the years..' Mokuba thought as he started to fall into a silent slumber.

(It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.

Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.

Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings

Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.

Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,

so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.)

Seto felt his little brother start to calm down. "Come on, time to get you to bed kiddo." He said as he lifted Mokuba up and walked down the hall to his little brothers room. He walked into the room and tucked Mokuba into the bed and started to leave. As he was walking out of the door he stopped and turned around to his brother. "Mokuba, I wonder if you know that you're my hero? I wish I could be as carefree and as happy as you are. I am nothing with out you little brother, I want you to know that. For years you're the only reason I even had the will to keep on living, Your every thing I wish I could be." Seto said as he quietly closed the door and walked down the hall.

Well I would like to thank all of you for reading my story, I was inspired to write this for my great-grandmother has just passed and they sang this song at her funeral. So in a way I guess you could say that this is dedicated to her.


End file.
